


Darkness and Desire

by DeathandTeaTime



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandTeaTime/pseuds/DeathandTeaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based off this artwork http://kiki564.livejournal.com/2200.html</p></blockquote>





	Darkness and Desire

Pitch danced gracefully, letting his head scarf drape and twirl around his body. He let his steps bring him to where General Bunnymund sat. 

_“This is going to be fun.”_ He thought as he jumped into the General’s private box and wrapped his scarf around him.   
The pooka’s eyes widened and there was a faint blush in his cheeks as Pitch pulled him close—

_“Guess you’re not so righteous after all are you general?”_ he thought as he flicked the General's ear and leapt back onto the stage to the sound of the audience's laughter.

Pitch glanced back for a moment, the General’s face was distorted, and his eyes were filled with rage; he smiled and went finish his dance.

Just as the dance ended, a woman ran to the stage, “WHERE’S MY DAUGHTER!?” she screamed, “YOU FEARLINGS TOOK HER, I KNOW IT!”

“Madame,” Pitch began calmly, “despite popular belief, we don’t kidnap children, and for you to accuse us of it is beyond insulting.” 

“I KNOW YOU TOOK HER! I WANT HER BACK!” the crowd began to grow aggressive as others joined in the accusations. Pitch glanced around, Bunnymund had already sent out twelve soldiers... it was time for an exit.

Signaling for Jack and Toothania to run, Pitch quickly summoned a cloud of shadows and disappeared into them.  
\------------------------------------------------

Pitch watched as the pooka guards vanished around the corner, he slid out of the shadows in which he had been hiding...

And was immediately grabbed from behind,

“Got ya.”

**General Bunnymund.**

“Didn’t think I’d catch ya, did ya?” the pooka whispered, pulling him closer, 

“What are you doing?!” Pitch growled, struggling as the pooka nuzzled his hair. 

“Just imaginin’ ya in handcuffs, darlin’.”

Pitch pushed him back,

“I bet you were.”

Bunny’s ears flattened, his eyes flashed angrily, “Mark my words Fearlin’,” he growled, “if I ever see you again, yer mine.”

Pitch glowered as the General turned and walked away.

“We’ll just see about that.” he growled, and disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this artwork http://kiki564.livejournal.com/2200.html


End file.
